Fortune
by Reii Harumi
Summary: Tak saling mengenal, hidup di lain negara , menyimpan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya. Itulah Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Karena suatu insiden akhirnya mempertemukan mereka di sebuah desa kecil. Demi mencari pentunjuk hilangnya Namikaze Kurama dan penyerangan tiba-tiba pada kerajaan mereka , Sasuke dan Naruto memulai pertualangan bersama. WarnInside ! Femnaru!


**Fortune **

**By. Reii Harumi **

**Pair : SasuX**_**Fem**_**Naru**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Friendship **

**Warn! GenderBender, Typo(s) , DLDR Warn! **

**. . . **

**Here We Go ! **

**. . . **

Di suatu benua –Kamihyaku- , terbagi menjadi empat negara besar. Utara , Timur , Selatan , dan Barat. Tiap – tiap negara itu berdiri pula masing-masing kerajaan yang menguasai negaranya sendiri. Utara di kuasai oleh Kerajaan Suna , Timur di kuasai oleh Kerajaan Namikaze , Selatan oleh Kerajaan Mizu , dan terakhir , Barat , oleh Kerajaan Uchiha. Setiap kerajaan ini hidup tentram, tak ada perebutan kekuasaan walau kadang ada sedikit konflik namun dapat diatasi dengan musyawarah antar kepala negara dengan kepala dingin . Namun, di balik damainya negara tersebut , tersimpan kepedihan yang bahkan tidak dapat dirasakan oleh siapapun.

. . .

_**10 Oktober XXXX , Kerajaan Namikaze **_

"Berjuanglah , Nyonya!"

"Aku sudah dapat lihat kepalanya, Ayo Kushina!"

"Kushina-sama, berjuanglah demi anak anda!"

"Engggggh! Hah hah hah"

"Kushina … kumohon bertahanlah , ugh!"

Suasana diruang bersalin begitu pengap. Di sana, seorang wanita cantik tengah berjuang melahirkan anak keduanya. Sang suami sekaligus kepala negara – Namikaze Minato – juga berjuang menahan segel yang terus- menerus melemah. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya , sesekali ia menatap nanar sang istri yang hampir seperti orang sekarat.

'_Kushina berjuanglah ! Naruto cepatlah lahir!' _Batin Minato seraya menambahkan kekuatan agar segel itu dapat bertahan hingga proses bersalinan ini selesai.

"Ayo Kushina ! Sedikit lagi!"

"Enggggg!"

"Kushina-sama!"

"Ooeeek…. Oeeek… oeeek!"

"Yuki! Ambilkan air hangat!"

"_Ha'i._"

Suara tangis bayi yang menggema seakan melepaskan aura sesak dengan kelegaan yang besar. Anak kedua dari pemimpin Negara Timur telah lahir dengan selamat.

"S-sudah lahir.." Gumam pelan Minato yang tanpa sadar sebulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata kanannya , menandakan ia sangat senang dan terharu.

Kushina – nama wanita yang melahirkan itu- mengambil nafas yang dalam. Lelah. Ia sungguh lelah namun lelah itu sirna ketika sang bidan kerajaan memperlihatkan anaknya yang baru saja ia lahirkan.

"Kushina-sama , _omedetou_! Anak perempuan yang cantik dan sehat." Ujar bidan itu tersenyum seraya memperlihatkan bayi perempuan yang masih menangis sehabis di bersihkan.

Mata Kushina berkaca-kaca , ia sangat senang akhirnya ia bisa melihat Naruto-nya yang selalu ia impi-impikan sebelum ia terlelap tidur. Minato pun tak kalah bahagia, saking bahagianya tak berhenti mengusap air mata haru yang terus mengalir.

"Naruto … akhirnya kita bertemu ya. Selamat datang di dunia baru , putriku." Ujar Kushina lembut walau terdengar lirih.

"Naruto ?" Ujar Tsunade – Ibunda Minato sekaligus orang yang membantu persalinan- dengan heran.

"Namikaze Naruto. _Suteki namae desu yo _?" Ujar Minato yang menatap lembut putrinya itu.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala pelan , "_Ne,_ Nama itu terdengar seperti laki-laki . Kenapa tak Sakura atau nama _feminime_ lainnya ?"

"Naruto adalah nama pahlawan yang pantang menyerah dan pembawa harapan untuk di sekitarnya, Okaa-sama. Aku ingin putriku ini menjadi orang yang pantang menyerah dan pembawa harapan di sekitarnya." Jelas Kushina sambil tersenyum –walau raut wajahnya masih lelah- .

"Baiklah. Minato! Kau segera perbaiki segel Kushina, setelah itu ia akan mendapat perawatan intensif . Aku akan membawa Naruto ke kamar." Ujar Tsunade yang menggendong lembut Naruto keluar dari ruang persalinan.

"_Ha'i , _Okka-sama." Ujar Minato.

Selepas kepergiaan Tsunade , Minato berjalan mendekati istrinya. Ia menggenggam lembut tangan istrinya.

"Terima kasih Kushina. Aku sungguh bahagia." Ujar tulus Minato.

"Minato .." Ujar lirih Kushina dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah ! Ayo kita per – "

"Uhuk!"

"Kushina!"

Minato terkejut melihat Kushina yang secara tiba-tiba muntah darah dan setelah itu muncullah garis-garis hitam dipermukaan kulit Kushina. Minato melirik kearah segel istrinya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui bahwa segel istrinya hampir rusak.

'_Gawat ! Jika ini terus berlangsung maka Kushina akan mati.' _

Kushina terus saja mengerang kesakitan . Sesuatu di dalam 'perut'nya seolah memberontak keluar. Minato langsung melilitkan selimut dibagian pinggang istrinya dan segera membawanya keluar dari ruangan. Ia harus cepat mencari 'wadah' , jika tidak … 'ia' akan keluar dan Kushina bisa mati.

Minato berlari ke ruangan penyegelan dan beruntung di sana ia bertemu dengan Ayahandanya , Jiraiya.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi dengan Kushina ?" Ujar Jiraiya yang kaget melihat tubuh Kushina yang lemah dan penuh garis-garis hitam di kulitnya.

"Otou-sama , tolong panggil Okaa-sama untuk membawa Naruto." Ujar Minato tanpa mengubris ucapan Jiraiya.

"Kau … Minato , jangan – jangan .." Ucapan Jiraiya tercekat ketika Minato meneruskan ucapannya.

" Aku akan menyegel _kyuubi_ di tubuh Naruto. "

. . .

_**10 Oktober XXXX , Kerajaan Uchiha **_

"Jangan gila kau Fugaku!" Desis berbahaya Nyonya Uchiha – Uchiha Mikoto – kepada sang suami , Uchiha Fugaku – Kepala Kerajaan Uchiha - .

"Dengarkan aku dulu Mikoto! Ini demi kebaikkan kita semua. Shisui telah meninggal dan kita tidak bisa terus – menerus menyegelnya di dalam _Mizu no Keimusho_." Jelas Fugaku.

"Tapi tidak perlu harus membuat Sasuke sebagai tumbalnya bukan?!" Pekik Mikoto, ia sekarang kecewa dengan keputusan suaminya. Biasanya ia akan mendukung sepenuhnya keputusan suaminya , namun kali ini … sepertinya ia tidak bisa mendukung keputusan tersebut.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Itachi tidak mungkin menjadi 'wadah' , ia adalah penjaga _Kuro Hinoken . _Saru-satunya harapan hanya pada Sasuke . Dan Sasuke bukan tumbal."

"Fugaku , apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan di dapat Sasuke nanti ? Dikucilkan , dihina , dicemooh! Kau harusnya tahu bagaimana dulu ketika aku jadi 'wadah' monster itu! Dan aku tidak ingin Sasuke menanggung beban seberat itu di bahunya!" Ujar frustasi Mikoto.

Fugaku menatap nanar istrinya sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukakan matanya kembali. Fugaku berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat di mana bayi berumur dua bulan lebih beberapa hari ini tertidur.

"Kau mau membawa Sasuke kemana , Fugaku ?!" Cegah Mikoto berusaha mengambil kembali Sasuke namun tangan Fugaku menepis pelan uluran tangan istrinya.

"Maaf , Mikoto. Suka atau tidak sukamu , aku akan tetap menyegel _Susano'o_ di tubuh Sasuke." Ujar mutlak Fugaku seraya melangkah keluar dari ruangan tidur Sasuke .

Kaki Mikoto langsung lemas, ia terjatuh dilantai kamar Sasuke yang dingin. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, ia menangis karena ia merasa gagal menjaga putra bungsunya yang dua bulan lalu ia lahirkan itu.

'_Maafkan kaa-san , Sasuke.' _

. . .

_Keberuntungan _

_Setiap orang pasti ingin menjadi orang beruntung _

_Dalam hidup yang seperti roda ini _

_Keberuntungan bagaikan mukjizat _

. . .

**T B C **

_**Hallo! Ini Fic adventure – fantasy pertamaku, ya mungkin akan agak-agak kaku karena ini berada diluar zona tulis yang biasa aku tulis . Oke disini ceritanya Naruto adalah Shugo Megami dan Sasuke adalah Shugoshin, ya semacam Jinchuuriki gitu lah. Nah disini Naruto dan Sasuke tuh ga saling kenal bahkan ketemu face to face pun belum pernah karena penjagaan ketat dari kerajaan. Ohya untuk Kyuubi dan Kurama itu ga ada kaitannya, jadi beda orang. Disini baru asal muasal Sasu dan Naru jadi Shugoshin dan Shugo Megami. **_

_**Kamus : **_

_**Mizu no Keimusho : Penjara air **_

_**Kuro Hinoken : Pedang api hitam ( Di jaga dan di miliki oleh Uchiha Itachi ) **_

_**Akai Hinoken : Pedang api merah (Di jaga dan di miliki oleh Namikaze Kurama ) **_

_**Yosh! Segini dulu deh prolognya, maaf malah buat fic baru . salahkan lah otak ini yang terus menerus menuntut agar ide ini dituangkan. Akhir kata … **_

_**MIND TO REVIEW ? **_


End file.
